Ecrin de Liberté
by Lil's C
Summary: "On n'est pas fait pour ça. On ne se fout pas en l'air parce que ça nous plaît mais parce qu'on ne peut pas s'en passer..."


Hello à tous, lecteurs de mon coeur.  
Pour vous tout spécialement, voici un OS pour Noël. Il n'est pas très gai mais il est plein d'espoir.

Crepuscule avance bien, je ne décourage pas pour vous poster le prochain chapitre autour de Noël.

Merci à tous de votre soutien.

Bonne lecture.

**Lil's**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_**Ecrin de Liberté.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sa main pousse la porte branlante du Bar qui émet un grincement sinistre. Elle plisse les paupières, essayant de distinguer une forme parmi le brouillard de fumée qui l'oppresse. Elle rabat encore un peu sa capuche sur sa tête et quelques flocons chutent, elle ne veut pas être reconnue. Pas ici. Elle avance, un peu hésitante, les formes se massent autour d'elle, elle sent les haleines puantes, les regards appréciateurs et sa main s'enroule autour de sa baguette. Prête.

Puis elle l'aperçoit enfin. Sa silhouette voutée, penchée au dessus d'un verre de Whisky qu'il tient fermement serré dans sa paume. Il relève la tête brusquement alors qu'elle se glisse sur le tabouret à ses côtés. Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'esquisser un rictus amusé. Son teint mat est cireux et de larges cernes soulignent son visage émacié. Elle grimace légèrement. Elle le reconnaît à peine.

- Le paysage ne te convient pas, Granger? Fait-il d'une voix sinistre qui la fait frissonner légèrement.

Elle ne répond pas et se contente de lever une main vers le Patron du Bar qui se traîne vers elle en boitant. Il se penche, un peu trop près. Mais elle ne recule pas, ça n'a jamais été dans ses habitudes.

- Je te sers quoi, ma jolie? Lui fait-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Elle peut sentir son haleine fétide glisser contre son cou mais elle répond en désignant le verre de son voisin:

- La même chose.

L'homme s'éloigne afin de préparer sa commande. Mais l'autre lui adresse un regard surpris.

- Tu bois maintenant, Granger?

Elle hausse les sourcils, vrillant sur lui un regard insondable. Le verre se pose devant elle avec un bruit sec. Elle s'en empare brusquement, avalant une gorgée qui la fait grimacer.

- Parfois, ça m'arrive.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, s'esclaffe-t-il abruptement.

Elle fronce les sourcils, ses yeux brûlants se plantant sur le visage du Mangemort.

- Et moi, jamais je n'aurais pensé recevoir la visite d'un de tes petits copains me sommant de te retrouver ici, Zabini.

Il étouffe un ricanement qui l'énerve d'autant plus. Puis soudain, ses yeux s'assombrissent et il reprend, plus sérieux:

- Tu es venue seule?

- Pour qui me prends-tu? Siffle-t-elle, agacée.

Il hausse les épaules, une grimace tordant son visage.

- Je ne sais pas, j'hésite… Après tout, c'est toi la traitresse qui s'envoie un Mangemort.

Elle fulmine, sa mâchoire se crispe brusquement alors qu'elle darde sur lui un regard défiant.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de te réduire en cendres, Zabini, alors évite tes allusions sarcastiques, je te prie.

Il étouffe un petit rire mais n'attise pas le conflit. Il sait au fond de lui qu'elle a raison. Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait.

- Comment va Potter? Fait-il narquois.

Elle ne répond pas, se contentant d'avaler une autre gorgée de son verre. Les glaçons tintent contre la paroi et elle déglutit difficilement sous la morsure de l'alcool.

- Le petit Trio de Potter, chantonne-t-il avec cynisme. Inébranlable quoi qu'il se passe.

- Ferme-la, Zabini, fait-elle acide. Je suis venue ici parce que tu me l'as demandé, alors fais-moi au moins le plaisir de me dire ce qui m'y a amené.

- Oh non, Granger, claque-t-il avec un sourire glacial. Tu n'es pas venue parce que je te l'ai demandé mais parce que tu crèves d'envie de savoir où il est.

Elle ferme les yeux, les poings serrés. C'est si facile de lire en elle. Que peut-elle répondre à ça, de toute façon?

- Alors, fait-elle d'une voix légèrement hachée. Où est-il?

Il hausse les épaules, les commissures de ses lèvres penchant vers le bas. Elle a les yeux écarquillés, suspendue à sa bouche.

- Par-ci, par-là… Tu sais bien ce que doit vivre un Mangemort pour avoir trahi son camp.

Il balance ça, comme ça. Avec toute l'amertume dont il est capable, juste pour qu'elle le reçoive en plein cœur, juste pour qu'elle se rende compte à quel point elle a pu briser sa vie.

- Il n'a jamais trahi son camp.

- C'est pas ce que j'aurais dit lorsque je t'ai vue la première fois, glissée bien au chaud entre ses draps.

- Ça ne fait pas de lui un traitre! Lance-t-elle, le cœur battant follement.

- Bien sûr que si, cingle-t-il en dardant sur elle un regard empli de colère. Autoriser un membre de l'Ordre à entrer et sortir du QG sans l'éliminer, ça s'appelle comment d'après toi?

- Je n'ai jamais dit à personne où se trouvait le QG, fait-elle d'une voix faible en baissant les yeux.

Les doigts du Mangemort cognent avec nervosité contre le bois de la table. Il boit une autre gorgé. Mais lui ne grimace pas, ça passe tout seul, depuis le temps…

- Alors c'est que tu es stupide.

Elle écarquille les yeux, ne sachant pas où il veut en venir. Sa main s'enroule autour de son poignet, brutalement, et elle étouffe un hoquet de douleur alors qu'il la rapproche de lui avec brutalité.

- On est en Guerre. Tu es si idiote pour penser que votre petite partie de jambe en l'air fera pencher la balance?

- Lâche-moi, siffle-t-elle en tentant de se dégager, en vain. Il resserre son emprise, une lueur un peu démente brillant au creux de sa rétine.

- A quoi ça rime, Granger? Tu avais envie de tout foutre en l'air? C'est le goût du risque? Qu'est-ce qui te branche là dedans? Parce que j'avoue ne pas bien saisir.

Elle arrête de se débattre brutalement. Ses grands yeux chocolat le fixent avec égarement. Elle a l'air d'un animal apeuré comme ça.

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas?

Il éclate d'un rire violent qui lui noue les entrailles. Elle se tourne vers le comptoir et s'empare de son verre pour le vider en une lampée. La tête lui tourne légèrement, mais elle n'y prête pas attention. Ses yeux sont trop accaparés par le Mangemort qui lui fait face. Lentement, il relève sa manche pour lui dévoiler la Marque qui orne son bras avec insolence. Elle réprime un frisson et la bile remonte dans sa gorge.

- Tu vois ça? Grogne-t-il. Ça, c'est la preuve qu'il ne t'aimera jamais. Au mieux, tu finiras brisée et au pire, tu mangeras les pissenlits par la racine, Granger. Arrête ça, arrête de le chercher, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Elle se lève brutalement, fouillant dans sa besace, elle finit par en sortir trois Mornilles qu'elle dépose négligemment sur le comptoir. Puis avec lenteur, elle se penche vers lui jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne se trouvent qu'à quelques centimètres de son oreille, et sans prévenir, ses ongles s'enfoncent avec rapidité dans la chair du Mangemort. Il étouffe un gémissement de douleur alors qu'elle maintient sa prise contre cette Marque qu'elle hait avec ferveur.

- Je m'en balance de ce que tu veux, Blaise, chuchote-t-elle. Je l'aime bien assez pour deux. Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es qu'un ridicule sou-fifre. Tu te prends pour quelqu'un alors que tu ne vaux rien. Un petit conseil: ne me dis plus jamais ce que je dois faire. Surtout si ça _le_ concerne.

Elle finit par le lâcher. Avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du Bar avec précipitation. La morsure du froid s'empare d'elle avec violence. La nuit est de plus en plus froide et de sa bouche s'échappe une buée opaque. Et sa cape, rabattue contre elle, ne la protège pas complètement. Elle baisse les yeux. Elle a fait l'erreur de venir ici, dans ce quartier malfamé de Londres, alors que son portrait est diffusé largement aux Mangemorts. Elle étouffe un juron entre ses dents serrées. C'est plus fort qu'elle de toute façon. Elle peut bien se targuer d'être forte, dès qu'il s'agit de lui, elle se retrouve aussi vulnérable qu'une souris entre les griffes d'un félin. Ses pas se pressent un peu plus, elle a hâte de quitter cet endroit. Mais elle ne peut pas transplaner ici. Ce serait trop dangereux. Alors elle se contente d'accélérer légèrement mais pas trop, pour éviter que l'on lui porte trop d'attention. Les rues sont étonnement noires. Et seul le murmure de sa respiration gelée résonne. Elle pose une main contre sa joue trempée par les quelques flocons que sa cape n'a pas arrêtés. Elle a toujours adoré l'hiver, la période de Noël. L'émotion qui s'empare de votre cœur et de votre corps, l'excitation grandissante et les yeux émerveillés par les couleurs éclatantes. Déjà petite, elle détestait l'été. Ce soleil qui la nargue, la brûlant à petit feu. Elle préfère encore le froid mordant, piquant, les joues rouges et le nez qui coule plutôt que cette fournaise géante qui ne lui offre jamais de répit.

Elle ne l'a pas senti venir. Une main s'enroule autour de sa bouche, étouffant le petit cri de surprise qui se presse contre ses lèvres, tandis qu'une autre la plaque fermement contre un corps puissant. Il l'entraîne vers une rue adjacente et l'accole au mur brutalement. Elle ouvre des yeux ronds. Que fait-il encore là? Ses pupilles noires la fixent avec colère.

- Je te conseille d'éviter de crier, Granger, Ok?

Elle hoche la tête et il libère sa bouche meurtrie par les gerçures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Zabini? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus te mettre sur mon chemin.

Il plisse les paupières, agacé. Elle fixe un regard brûlant sur lui, un éclat de défi s'allume brutalement. Il esquisse un rire narquois.

- Draco ne t'aime pas, Granger. Il ne t'a jamais aimée. Et les rares fois où tu n'étais pas là, ta compagnie était bien vite remplacée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, bon sang? Tu sais comment il est, non?

Elle garde son aplomb mais les paroles brutales se fraient un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Elles sont violentes, puissantes. Elle refuse d'y croire pourtant…

- Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tes informations mais jamais tu n'aurais trahi ton survivant. Jamais. Pas vrai?

Elle secoue la tête, la gorge nouée.

- Plutôt mourir, siffle-t-elle.

Un rictus déforme son visage sombre mais elle ne frémit pas. Ou plus. Et puis elle sent ses barrières s'effondrer. Son corps tremble légèrement, il peut le sentir parce qu'ils sont si proches l'un de l'autre que ça pourrait presque être indécent s'il n'avait pas envie de lui arracher les yeux. Un sanglot la secoue puis c'est un torrent. Elle finit par laisser échapper un gémissement brisé et ses petites mains s'accrochent à la cape du Mangemort. Elle pose son visage contre son torse. Il reste figé.

- Je ne peux pas, gémit-elle.

Elle se serre contre lui à la recherche de chaleur humaine. Il relâche son bras et les siens se balancent le long de son corps. Il la sent, la victoire toute proche. Il voit déjà sa résignation. Et pourtant, ça ne lui confère pas un sentiment de bien être. Il ne s'en sent pas mieux. Pas comme il l'aurait pensé.

- Tu ne comprends pas, pas vrai? Fait-elle finalement en tentant de rassembler le peu de dignité qu'il lui reste.

Elle essuie rageusement les larmes de ses yeux. Et il s'éloigne un peu d'elle. Elle est surprise de voir qu'il la contemple avec ce petit air concerné qu'il n'a jamais eu à son égard.

- Je l'aime, reprend-elle la voix cassée. Et ça me tue. Ça me bouffe de l'intérieur. Si je pouvais choisir, crois-moi, j'aimerais ne plus rien ressentir. Mais c'est en moi. C'est une douleur acide qui me ronge et que je traîne comme un bagage énorme sur mon dos. Je le hais, de me faire ressentir tout ça. Je le sais, on n'est pas fait pour ça. Au mieux, on n'arrivera qu'à se détruire. On se fout pas en l'air parce que ça nous plaît mais parce qu'on ne peut pas s'en passer, c'est viscéral, vital. Et même si je voulais arrêter de le chercher, je ne pourrais pas, parce que sans lui, je ne suis plus moi.

Elle baisse les yeux. Lui n'a pas dit un mot. Ils se sont tous coincés au fond de sa gorge. Il la contemple, frappé de stupeur. Elle finit par relever le regard et le planter dans le sien. D'écho à écho. Ils se fixent un instant sous le déluge de flocons qui s'abat au dessus de leurs têtes. Alors, avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée, il finit par lui dire:

- Transplane ici, Granger, tu ne risques rien.

Elle hoche la tête mais ne répond pas. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Elle lui adresse un dernier regard et finit par disparaître les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte. Et il ne peut que comprendre Draco. Elle est atrocement tentante, cette garce. Belle et courageuse. Valeureuse. Il secoue la tête. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là?

Il sent une présence familière derrière son dos et il ne cache pas un sourire amer.

Tu es content de toi? Fait-il acerbe.

Il entend les pas se rapprocher alors il consent à se tourner et à lui faire face. Ses traits sont tirés et son regard est infiniment las. Il l'avait connu beaucoup plus pétillant. A l'époque…

- Ça n'a pas marché, lui réplique l'autre avec une voix triste.

- Évidement que ça n'a pas marché, Potter. Tu la connais mieux que moi, non?

Alors, brutalement, il a envie d'envoyer son poing dans sa jolie petite gueule d'élu. Il est si naïf parfois, ce gosse.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Grince-t-il à la place.

- J'en sais rien. Elle ne renoncera pas et je ne peux décemment pas l'enfermer quelque part.

Il a l'esprit en surchauffe, le Survivant.

- Tu y as pensé, n'est-ce pas?

Ses yeux verts se plantent dans son regard. Autrefois, il y avait une certaine lueur, brillante, brûlante.

- Elle va finir par écumer tout le pays si ça continue. Et on sait tous comment ça finira.

Blaise hausse les épaules nonchalamment. Pour ce qu'il en a à faire du sort de cette Sang-de- Bourbe. En deux pas, Harry est sur lui, les poings fermement serrés sur le col de sa cape, un air dément sur le visage.

- Je ne laisserais jamais ça arriver, tu m'entends? Si à l'issue de cette Guerre, il ne doit rester qu'une personne foulant cette Terre, alors ce sera elle. Tu as bien compris?

Blaise défait les mains du Survivant et le repousse avec un claquement de langue agacé.

- Contrôle-toi Potter, grince-t-il. Tu es en train de disjoncter. On ne peut rien faire contre ça. Tu l'as entendue, non? Tu comprends ce qui les lie ou tu es trop aveugle pour t'en rendre compte?

- Ferme-la Zabini. Je ne suis pas un imbécile.

Il se laisse choir sur un cageot branlant qui traînait par là et ses mains emprisonnent son visage alors qu'il pousse un soupir.

- Elle en crèvera de toute façon, Potter. Lui aussi. Et tu le sais.

Le Survivant serre les poings. Jamais. Pas s'il lui reste assez de souffle pour l'empêcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors? S'emporte-t-il en vrillant son regard dans celui du Mangemort. Les laisser se foutre en l'air? On peut dire que tu es un vrai ami, toi.

- Je le suis. Ça ne sert à rien de s'escrimer à les séparer. Ça ne fera que les rapprocher. Plus tu agiras contre elle, plus elle s'échappera.

- Je m'en balance! Elle peut bien me haïr tant qu'elle veut, je ne la laisserais jamais mourir. Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça.

Le coup lui a échappé. Il fixe Harry à terre avec une espèce de surprise mêlée de colère sourde. L'autre pose une main contre son nez ensanglanté et le toise de la même façon. Le sang a tâché l'épais tapis de neige sur lequel il s'est effondré et ça lui confère une sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac.

- Ouvre les yeux, bon sang! S'exclame-t-il en pointant un index rageur en sa direction. Ça t'amuse ou quoi de regarder ton amie se détruire à petit feu? Je vais te dire. Tu n'es qu'un foutu égoïste, Potter.

Harry se relève brusquement. La main toujours posée sur son nez douloureux.

- Sale con, claque-t-il. Je te jure que je te referais bien le portrait.

Blaise esquisse un sourire âpre.

- Je sais, Potter. L'envie me brûle à moi aussi.

Puis lentement, il s'approche du Survivant. La neige est imbriquée à sa cape noire, offrant un contraste violent avec la couleur de sa peau. Il se penche vers lui et souffle avec un rictus sévère.

- Ouvre les yeux, Potter.

Et il disparaît, faisant voleter la neige de tous côtés.

* * *

Elle fixe ses yeux sur la lune ronde et épaisse. Ses reflets nacrés se déversent sur la ville de Londres en fête. Elle a une sensation étrange au creux du ventre. Comme un espoir qui scintille avec force. Le QG ne lui a jamais semblé aussi exigu. Elle s'y sent emprisonnée, enfermée. Elle ne veut pas être là, elle veut continuer à chercher. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'essouffle. Jusqu'à ce que tous ses espoirs se soient fait la malle, emportant avec eux raison et folie. Mais ce soir, c'est Noël et ils veulent tous partager l'illusion fugace que tout va bien parce qu'ils sont ensemble. Molly a mis les petits plats dans les grands. Elle s'affaire depuis le début de la journée à faire un repas digne de Noël et ce, malgré le rationnement. Ils sont tous venus. Remus, les Weasley, Harry, elle. Ensemble, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Elle soupire, elle sait que le moment où elle devra quitter sa chambre et les rejoindre tous en bas en faisant comme si tout allait bien approche inexorablement.

Elle détache ses yeux de l'astre éclatant et se tourne vers la pièce. Elle se fige en voyant la silhouette d'Harry, bras croisés, adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Depuis combien de temps est-il là? Elle l'ignore.

- Tu es très jolie, Hermione, fait-il d'une voix tendre qui la fait rougir.

- Merci, Harry, lui répond-elle avec un sourire.

Molly lui a fait cette robe rouge, simple et élégante pour l'occasion. Ils devaient tous fêter l'événement avec simplicité. L'idée l'a amusée. Au départ.

Harry s'approche d'elle avec douceur et elle sent son cœur se serrer devant son regard délavé. Il y manque tellement d'ardeur. Autrefois elle y brûlait. Aujourd'hui il n'y a plus que le regret.

- Hermione, souffle-t-il en dardant son regard émeraude sur elle. J'aimerais t'offrir mon cadeau de Noël...

Elle ouvre la bouche, hébétée.

- Harry, on n'avait dit pas de cadeaux, les temps sont suffisamment durs et je…

Elle s'interrompt brusquement, plissant les paupières. Harry a ce regard un peu perdu, un peu triste qu'il prend quand l'heure est vraiment grave. Il pose une main contre sa joue fraîche et elle sent son cœur s'affoler légèrement.

- Je sais tout.

Il loupe un battement et reprend un rythme effréné. Elle cligne des yeux.

- Tu… Quoi?

Il attend un instant. Il sait qu'elle a peur, qu'elle redoute sa réaction.

- Rien ne pourra jamais m'éloigner de toi, Hermione, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

Elle hoche la tête vivement, les larmes aux yeux. Sa poitrine est douloureuse à présent.

- C'était toi et moi au commencement et ça finira comme ça, fait-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Il hoche la tête, ses prunelles toujours vissées dans les siennes.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de te mettre en danger, Hermione. Je ferais tout pour t'aider mais je t'en prie, je ne supporte plus de te courir après alors que tu le cherches avec ce désespoir au fond de toi.

Sa lèvre inférieure tremble légèrement et elle se sent coupable. Il sait tout. Depuis le début, il sait. Et elle, elle lui rajoute ce poids monstrueux sur ses épaules déjà affreusement chargées.

- Pardonne-moi, Harry, fait-elle en le serrant contre elle avec un sanglot. Je n'ai pas voulu… Je te promets, je te promets, Harry, que je ne le chercherais plus.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, son cœur se réchauffe un peu. Elle lui avait manqué, sa sœur, sa meilleure amie. Sa vie.

- Merci pour ce cadeau, souffle-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Son approbation, son soutien, c'est tout ce qui compte à ses yeux. Il se détache lentement et murmure avec un léger sourire.

- Ce n'est pas mon cadeau.

Elle fronce un peu les sourcils, elle l'interroge.

- Il va falloir que tu te couvres un peu.

* * *

Son cœur martèle brutalement sa poitrine alors qu'elle fixe le bois tendre de la porte qui lui fait face. Elle hésite, c'est indéniable. Comment ne pas le faire après les mois de doute qu'elle a vécus? Elle tourne son visage vers Harry qui lui adresse un regard avenant. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose. Lui seul a le pouvoir de la détendre ainsi. De l'encourager. Alors qu'elle ouvre la porte, elle le voit disparaître à l'angle de la rue. La pièce est sombre mais l'odeur qui la frappe lui tord l'estomac et fait s'emballer son cœur. Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle a tant rêvé de s'y perdre. Tant rêvé de s'y noyer. Il y a un lit d'appoint dans le coin de la pièce et un bureau rempli de poussière.

- Draco? Fait-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle fouille la pièce, l'angoisse la saisissant brutalement quand deux mains fortes s'enroulent autour de ses bras. Elle n'a même pas le temps d'avoir peur qu'elle se noie dans un océan métallique. Deux orbes, brûlantes, flamboyantes, qu'elle n'a pu qu'imaginer.

- Granger? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Sa voix est hachée d'inquiétude. Elle reste figée, elle lève une main qui vient courir dans sa chevelure désordonnée alors qu'il ferme les yeux, brutalement apaisé. Elle est subjuguée, ni plus ni moins.

- Harry m'a amenée, fait-elle d'une voix où percent les trémolos.

- Potter? Grince-t-il. Je suppose que l'escadrille du Phoenix m'attend sagement dehors.

Il se détache d'elle avec brusquerie et elle ouvre des yeux ronds. Il a tourné le dos alors elle rattrape son bras, le retournant à nouveau vers elle.

- Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille?

Il esquisse un rire sarcastique en haussant les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas? Après tout, ça a toujours été Potter, non?

Elle frémit, le lâche, comme brûlée.

- Zabini avait raison alors… Cingle-t-elle avec mépris.

- Blaise? S'étonne-t-il.

Mais elle n'entend pas, se contentant d'écouter la colère qui enfle en elle.

- Je n'étais rien, c'est ça? Une parmi tant d'autres qui t'aidait à récolter des informations pour ton précieux Lord.

Elle se retrouve accolée au mur avec brusquerie, étouffant un gémissement de douleur alors que son dos bute douloureusement. Il vrille un regard glacial au creux de ses pupilles.

- Tu n'as jamais été une parmi tant d'autres, Granger. Siffle-t-il.

Elle sent son cœur se réchauffer brutalement.

- Tu m'aimes, Draco? Demande-t-elle avec un aplomb étonnant.

Il la lâche doucement mais son visage reste impénétrable.

- Je ne serais pas là, sinon.

Il la dévore du regard et elle se sent faiblir. Brusquement, ses lèvres s'abattent sur les siennes et elle sent son cœur exploser, littéralement. Elle n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation depuis trop longtemps. Tout son être se rappelle à lui. Il peut bien lui voler son âme, arracher ses espoirs et piétiner son cœur, de toute façon, elle est déjà damnée. Il agrippe ses hanches, la soulevant de terre, alors qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de lui. Il explore sa bouche avec possessivité, ne la quittant que pour glisser derrière son oreille, le long de sa mâchoire, et elle retient un soupir lascif. Elle défait sa chemise avec fièvre alors qu'il la débarrasse de ses tissus devenus une barrière agaçante. Elle frémit, halète. La folie l'emprisonne. C'est presque trop précipité, pas assez doux, mais elle n'en a que faire. Elle le veut, maintenant. C'est comme une chanson entêtante qui s'imprime dans son esprit avec force. Ses mains fébriles débouclent son pantalon alors qu'il soulève sa jupe, lui offrant un meilleur accès. Elle fait tout glisser à ses chevilles. Ses mains caressent ses cuisses, il effleure sa peau brûlante et elle ne peut retenir de légers gémissements. C'est comme, comme si elle n'était plus elle, la raison lui a échappé. Ses mains se font plus fermes contre ses hanches et il finit par entrer en elle avec une avidité effrayante. Il se presse contre elle, embrassant ses paupières, elle sent son cœur battre à tout rompre alors qu'il emprisonne son menton dans sa bouche avant de laisser ses baisers courir le long de sa clavicule. Il tire sa tête en arrière et docilement, elle se laisse faire, parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau et savoureux que de l'avoir en elle, juste comme ça.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée, glisse-t-il au creux de son oreille, déclenchant de doux frissons.

Il accélère le mouvement et elle s'agrippe à lui plus fermement encore. Il va et vient dans un rythme incessant qui lui fait perdre le contrôle. Il est partout. Ses mains la parcourent avec une douceur non dissimulée, c'est comme s'il la redécouvrait. Sa bouche la comble avec bonheur alors qu'elle s'agrippe à ses cheveux, se cambrant doucement contre lui. Elle étouffe un râle de plaisir contre son épaule moite, il frémit et grogne légèrement en la relâchant doucement. Sa tête se niche dans son cou. Et elle ne peut qu'embrasser sa chevelure ruisselante. Elle glisse ses yeux dans les siens.

- Quand est-ce que je te reverrais, Draco?

Il ne répond pas, déposant un baiser brûlant sur sa bouche offerte. Elle sent les larmes la gagner. L'horreur de la Guerre la gagne subitement.

- Tu vas partir? Souffle-t-elle en le repoussant légèrement.

Il esquisse une grimace légère

- Il le faut. Je suis recherché dans tout le pays, je ne peux pas m'éterniser à un seul endroit.

Elle hoche la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, hésitante. Il prend son menton en coupe mais ne dit rien. Que peut-il dire après tout.

- C'était mon plus beau, Noël, Draco, murmure-t-elle la voix éraillée.

Alors il la serre contre lui. Et elle s'y agrippe fermement, presque désespérément. Elle veut retenir sa chaleur, son odeur. A tout jamais.

* * *

Alors qu'elle referme la porte avec la sensation qu'un vide énorme a remplacé sa poitrine, il apparaît près d'elle, passant un bras par-dessus son épaule. Elle laisse aller sa tête contre lui, fermant brutalement les yeux. Harry a toujours été son pilier, son point d'ancrage. Il est sa béquille alors qu'elle parvient à peine à tenir debout. Il dépose un baiser contre son front et l'entraîne à sa suite. Loin de Draco. Loin de son cœur émietté. Elle voudrait lui dire merci, mais les mots ne parviennent pas à franchir ses lèvres, elle se sent trop dévastée. Alors, il prend ses mains avec douceur, prêt à transplaner. Mais il reste droit, juste un instant, avant de murmurer:

- Joyeux Noël, Hermione.

* * *

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)**  
**Et si je ne vous revoie pas: Je vous souhaite de très bonne fêtes!**


End file.
